1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to sharing contents, and more particularly, to efficiently sharing contents between mobile terminal apparatuses in an area in which an event occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
User terminal apparatuses capable of creating media contents such as still images and video clips that can be reproduced are now commonplace. In this manner, due to an increase in the amount of user terminal apparatuses capable of creating media contents, users who used to passively receive and use media contents tend to mutually share and use personally created contents. Thus, a method of mutually and efficiently sharing huge contents created by a plurality of users and easily using the huge contents is necessary.